<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Bite by SpazzieBunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882623">Late Night Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie'>SpazzieBunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Spooky, Spooky Month, vampire doggo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is up with Dolly, and Dylan had to know what was wrong with her. The problem with Dolly? She has become a vampire. Now he has to team up with Fergus and Dante to prevent Dolly from turning Camden Town into Vampire Town, or even worse, Vampire London.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What's Wrong With Dolly?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pups were all eating their bowl filled dinner kibble and all seated while munching away with. Their mom and dad were also there eating their kibble as well, with eyes tired from having to handle the pups all day. Next to them was Dylan who also was worn out but still had some energy left in his system. Next to him however was an empty spot. That spot was never taken for a good solid two days now. Not everyone was accounted for. Dolly wasn’t by his side again.</p><p>“I can’t believe Dolly isn’t at the table. Again.” Dylan seemed envious at the fact that she was in bed for two days straight without having to want to move a muscle unless it was going to the bathroom at night since he had to handle the pups with some help from Dawkings of course. Though a part of him did feel worried for her. It wasn’t like her to be...well, not like her. She wasn’t full of energy like she always had, always sleeping and preventing herself from going out. It was odd.</p><p>“Well Dylan, maybe she is going through something.” His mother Delilah said to the dalmatian. “Girls do go through stuff, even those pets do too.”</p><p>“Well, I tried to get her out of the room but I got nothing. She won’t explain what’s eating her up.”</p><p>“Ooh yes. We tried it too and we got nothing.” Doug said to Dylan with a mouthful of kibble before swallowing. “We just got to wait for her to tell us. It’s all we can do.”</p><p>“Yeah. We don’t want to force her unless this happens for a week or she does something really dangerous. Maybe she is just in a mood, again the pets go through that too.” Delilah added with Dylan just accepting the fact that maybe she will get the chance to talk about what’s wrong. Maybe.</p><p>Dylan was just looking and taking bites of his kibble. It wasn’t because he wasn’t hungry but more he was feeling down about himself. If he couldn’t help Dolly, then who can? During the two days he had some trusted companions that always seemed to help out Dolly in cases. Deepak had tried his calming methods to see if it could work to get her out of the room, which surprisingly worked. Dylan even brought Fergus over to offer Dolly a chance to get her to cause some chaotic fun with the fox. Dylan hated her causing trouble, but desperation was setting in for him. Him and Fergus however were pretty much in shock when she turned the offer down so quickly. Not even having a second to think. Just a simple “no”.</p><p>His mind was thinking on who could be the one to break this bland Dolly and bring back the fun energetic nature dalmatian he knew her as. Diesel? I mean, he has helped in dealing with situations, but could he really help with Dolly? Or maybe D.J. could provide a good beat to get her back to her old self, since she does love the music D.J. provides. </p><p>There were so many pups he could use to help fix Dolly. Delgado, Da Vinci, even Dorothy could help. He couldn’t give up on his sister. He refused to let her be lazy on taking care of the pups but more importantly he didn’t want to see her become lazy anymore. It was time to get Dolly back somehow. He just needed a way to even start the conversation with her. </p><p>Looking at the bowl of kibble that was meant for Dolly, he looked at his parents as he had a plan set in motion. He just hoped it wouldn’t go to a grinding halt. “Hey, could I take the kibble to Dolly? I want to make sure she eats something.”</p><p>“That’s nice of you to do Dylan. Of course you can.” Having both of them agree, Dylan took a bite at the rim of the bowl and got himself on fours and started to walk out of the kitchen and walk his way to the living room. </p><p>Getting close to the stairs by now, he started to think that maybe the pups could be helpful in not just getting Dolly to be herself. Maybe one or more of the pups could have knowledge of the reasoning why Dolly is being like this. A skateboarding trick gone wrong? Did Hansel fall for someone else? An event being cancelled? So many possibilities could be the leading cause of her state of anger and depression. It could be the girl thing Delilah was talking about, so maybe Dylan was just overthinking as usual. Still he had to do something to help Dolly.</p><p>Going up the stairs he was thinking of what he could say to Dolly after giving her the dinner bowl. “Are you doing ok?” No, sounded too cliche. “What’s going on with you?” Nah, it sounded too demanding. He kept thinking of what he could say without having her try to push him away like she has been through most of the two days. He just had to do something for her sake. He had to help her get out of this state and quick.</p><p>Getting on top of the stairs, he turned his head to the door of their room where Dolly was resting in. There he noticed by the door was a dalmatian all too familiar and stood out among the rest. There stood Dante, who was sitting down and had his side of his head lay against the doorframe with one eye peeking through the slightly cracked open door. </p><p>He was staring into the room. Looking as if he was witnessing something unnatural right before him. Dylan walked over and as he got closer to the goth dalmatian, he did a slight cough which alerted the peeking dog with fear shown on his face and almost letting out a gasp before he covered his mouth.</p><p>Dylan setted the bowl down between them and looked at him. He didn’t waste any time with the question he already knew he was going to say. “What are you doing Dante?”</p><p>Dante was chilled out after having to be reassured it was only his brother. He took a couple of steps away from the door. “I was looking for my book. I think it is in there but I don’t wanna disturb Dolly.” </p><p>It seemed sheepish. It could be a pretty well thought out lie to Dante’s head, but Dylan was just too focused with his own task in paw. He just accepted the lie and was ready to walk in the room with the bowl in his mouth. What stopped him from grabbing the bowl was Dylan’s mind having to think back before his encounter with Dante. The idea of asking around the pups to see if anybody could give a clue behind her being like this. Before Dante could get the chance to leave, Dylan stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>“Hey Dante, I want you to be honest with me here...do you know what’s wrong with Dolly?” </p><p>Dante rubbed the back of his head with his eyes fixated on the floor before meeting his brother's gaze. “Well, I do notice from time she has been going out late at night.” </p><p>“Yeah. To go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Yes, but I mean she goes out...like, goes outside at midnight or so.” </p><p>Outside? Late at night? Dante continued that at around close to midnight he notices her sneaking out to the door and having to come back hours later. Dante and Dylan both had the look of concern. She is leaving in the middle of night? How come? There hasn’t been any news from the World Wide Woof about events playing in the middle of night. According to Dante, she doesn’t show any sign of tiredness or anything that would cause alarm. She becomes the energetic Dolly that everyone knows her as when it coems to night</p><p>Dylan was puzzled. Bemused by it all. So she is fine at night but day is when she becomes a slob in bed under the covers? Something really weird is happening. Dylan wasn’t liking this one bit. She could be doing something harmful to herself. He was starting to think of what jerk would do this to her.</p><p>“Hey I’m going to check up on a friend of mine, I’ll be back before night ok?” Dante said to Dylan who was ready to grab the bowl with his teeth.</p><p>“Alright. Don’t be too late though, you know I am gonna be in charge for the night since mom and dad are going to work the night shift.” Dylan pointed out to Dante who left in a frantic hurry before he could even finish the last bits of the sentence to his brother.</p><p>Dylan had the bowl back into his mouth and gently pushed the door to the side to let it open and expose the contents of the room. Bowls of kibble from breakfast and lunch were left out with barely any bites taken out of them. The room was only nothing but dark. No light. The curtains were shut and there was not even a glimmer of the sun going into the room. On the bed was a pile of sheets wrapped together to form some cocoon. Obviously that was where Dolly was. The big give away was by the end of the wrapped sheets was her tail that just laid there. No movement whatsoever.</p><p>Dylan placed the bowl along with the other filled bowls with his vision focused on the big wrapped sheets. “Dolly? Are you asleep?” Not the words he wanted to say first, but he never thought about if she was asleep.</p><p>The sheets started to shift around all. Cleary it was the sign that Dolly was definitely in the bedding sheets. Another obvious clue it was Dolly was her face now being exposed. Having the look of heavy tired eyes and an emotionless face. No showing of annoyance or anger. Just a blank look.</p><p>“Yeah Dylan? What is it?” She said with a grumpy tone to her plain bland voice. </p><p>“Well I just want you to know I brought the dinner kibble.” He points out the bowl in case she gets confused with which kibble is the current one.</p><p>She nods. “Is that all?”</p><p>Dylan started to get nervous. He hoped that he was able to say the right words in order to get Dolly to confess her troubles. He really didn’t want to ask around every single pup since the chance they all saw what she does at night is very slim. Granted that Dante said she goes out at night, but doesn’t really say where she went to. He hoped Dolly would just straight up tell the truth to him.</p><p>“Look, I ain’t going to beat the bush here. Dolly...I need to know what is going on with you.”</p><p>She just shrugged it off with a small laugh. “You ain’t the first Dylan. First mom, then dad, then Triple D, then Diesel. Then eeeevverryy pup was asking me that...you say it most of the time.”</p><p>“True, but you know we are all worried for you. Mostly me! If something is wrong, you have to tell us. You know we will be there to help you.”</p><p>Nothing came out of Dolly’s mouth after that. Not even a look of wanting to think. Just the same look. Monotone as a drying wall. Not even a show of emotion. She didn’t even look as if she wanted any sort of help. It was as if it was all her problems and only she could fix them. This got Dylan to plea again to try to somehow get the old Dolly back. </p><p>“Dylan. You can go now.” She said at him with annoyance. Dylan stood there, his eyes widened and mouth slightly agape. She was going to be like this forever wasn’t she? Acting like a husk of a shell of a dog. The dalmatian was conflicted with emotions over his sister pushing everyone away.</p><p>If she continues like this, then maybe something bad could happen to her and nobody would be there to help her. Something is wrong with Dolly. It wasn’t a girl thing. No, this was serious. Dylan was getting fed up with her starting to lie to him. He knew she wasn’t fine. He knows that she was in trouble. By what? He doesn’t know. But he wants to know now. He couldn’t let anything bad happen to Dolly.</p><p>“Dolly...I know you sneak out in the middle of night.” </p><p>The look on his sister's face finally made a different emotion. For the first time in two days the emotionless Dolly finally got to let out a face that wasn’t plain. It was an alarming look. She was finally caught in the act it seems. Her pupils were in fear from Dylan. Maybe her brother really was a dork who knew everything.</p><p>“You..you do?” Her voice also has changed. Sounding perturbed by having to be found out.</p><p>“Yes. I don’t want to be the bad dog here, but you need to tell me what is going on or I will tell mom and dad about you being out late at curfew.” Dylan had to be the top dog here. Normally it would be the two of them working together, but in this case he had to go solo. He refused to let his sister bring herself down a path that might just be harmful or life threatening, whatever this path is.</p><p>Dolly started to ruffle the sheets to get them off of her. Tossing the sheets aside to either land on the floor or throwing them on the bed. When she finally showed her body head to paw, she stretched as if she had just woken up on a clear morning. There she sat on the bed while looking at Dylan. He looked so dorky, but he was putting on his serious look into action. When he gets like it, it means that things will go the way he wants, and he meant it too. For Dylan, he wants Dolly to tell the truth. The sooner his sister came back being the fun and energy filled dalmatian, the better.</p><p>Dolly looked at the dalmatian that was not going to quit. No matter how many times he was yelled at, had pillows thrown at, and always growled at he wasn’t going to end his stance. He was never going to stop until he won the battle.</p><p>She sighed, knowing he wouldn’t stop for anything. Not even for some geeky Poodlewolf game. She looked at him with her eyes half closed and her lips going down into a frown. Still nothing was phasing through him. It was like mocking at a brick wall.</p><p>“Fine.” Hearing that word was sweet victory music to Dylan’s ears. After grueling two days he got to finally break her out and get to understand her problem. “You really sure you want to know?”</p><p>“Of course Dolly! I don’t want you moping around in the bed anymore. I want the old Dolly back.”</p><p> </p><p>Dolly remained silent after hearing that. Her mouth closed and her eyes started to gazing over on the floor. Dylan remained still as he was waiting for her answer. Seconds passed like it was minutes. She seemed to almost regret having to think about saying what was eating her up. The brother dalmatian was hoping whatever Dog was watching him would grace him with the highest of luck. He could feel sweat starting to form on his forehead.</p><p>She looked up at him to see her brother was still being himself. A goofball dog but with a good heart. Mostly a hardhead that wants everything to go right with his plans. Even if a flaw was in this plan, he’d find another way. It seemed pointless for Dolly to try to ignore it off. “Come visit me in this room when the pups are asleep” She letted out a yawn. “I need some rest right now. I promise I will explain everything at night.”</p><p>Dylan was feeling his inner self bouncing up and down with victory music playing in the background as he was doing his nerdiest dance moves ever. However the outside of the dalmatian gave her a soft smile but gave her a tilted head after hearing the last part of the negotiation. </p><p>“Wait. Why at night?”</p><p>Dolly was starting to adjust herself and having her body lay on the bed with her paws getting to take a grab at some sheets that were by her side. “Like I said, when the pups are asleep, which they do when it is nighttime. I thought you had a big brain in that noodlehead of yours.”</p><p>There it is. The jokes that are humorous to her but a nuisance to Dylan at times. Complete with that trademark grin Dolly had after getting to mess with his nerves. It was showing that Dylan’s plan was now in full speed on getting her up and at em and getting that crazy sister of hers to return.</p><p>He understood her demand and turned around to head to the door as Dolly was wrapping the remaining sheets onto her. He walked out and shut the door all the way to make sure she would get privacy without any other pup wanting to intervene and ruin her nap. The dalmatian walked over to the stairs with every happy step. Dylan was thrilled to have her cave in already. He thought it would take days or even a week to get her to even let out a smudge about her problem. All it took was Dylan to be brave and act as the top dog and boom, he was getting Dolly to finally let out her secret. He just hoped it would be something he could relate to or know much about in order to help her.</p><p>For now, he’s got daylight left to figure out what he is going to say, get the pups all tired out so they will fall asleep early, and do everything he can to make sure this night will be the one where he gets to help Dolly. To do everything he can for her. He had a feeling that tonight might just be his hardest battle yet, but for his sister he would do anything for her. There was one thing he pretty much was figuring out in his head, that this night will surely be memorable through bad or through good. He really was hoping that tonight wouldn’t be bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secrets Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was ten o’clock at night. The wind howling and blowing the brushing Fall themed leaves against and over the streets of Camden Town. Everything was quiet on account of certain people who enjoy the company of nightfall. The lights were on, the cars were moving, and almost everybody was asleep in London. It was a normal night pretty much. Even many animals were taking their time sleeping. The same can be said for all of the pups at 101 Dalmatian Street.</p><p>Every one of them was in their sleeping spots while sleeping soundly. All but Dylan were asleep. Having to be the only one to take care of the house since Doug and Delilah were doing late night shifts. Having to tire the pups out quickly, he began to double and triple check if every one of them were sound asleep. He wanted this night to be going the way he wanted. Having a plan to be all figured out and everything being smooth as iced water.</p><p>He was ready to help out his sister to understand her problems and to fix the issue once and for all. With having a thorough check on everyone, he saw all the pups snoring and dreaming away. Now was the chance to talk to Dolly.</p><p>Dylan walked up the stairs with his paws barely pressing against each wooden step he took. He didn’t want to come all this way just be squandered by some reckless action of his. He was at a snail's pace going up to the second floor, but like others say ‘slow and steady wins the race’. At least that’s what his mind was telling him.</p><p>Step by step, his heart pounded like drums and had to breath through his teeth ever so quietly. He was making sure to avoid any sort of squeaky spot that could alert the pups. He was all ready to get it over with. To have the next day be where Dolly will slide down the railing of these same stairs and say her catchphrase. That was his dream goal to achieve this night.</p><p>After minutes of having to be going up he finally got all four paws on the second floor with his head turning to the direction of him and Dolly’s room. Honestly, it was any pup's room. This place was an actual free for all when it came to sleeping in certain places. That room was temporarily Dolly and Dylan’s since he had to stay in to check up on his sister in case she needed something.</p><p>He still couldn’t believe it. Sleeping without even noticing Dolly sneaking out in the late of night. How the heck could she be so quiet in a place like this? She doesn’t know about the squeaky spots. Plus all it would take is a pup to see her and then everyone would jump aboard to hang out with Dolly. Dolly was the energetic one, so thus, she had a following with her brothers and sisters being her biggest fans. </p><p>How it was possible for her to have only Dante notice her in the couple of nights will always be a mystery for Dylan. He was shockingly impressed with her new skills of stealth. He made it to the door and opened it until the inside of the room was now in his line of sight. It was very similar to the afternoon talk with Dolly. The bowls are still full, the blankets thrown around, the curtain having to be closed tightly. All that was missing in that room was one important thing that Dylan was startled to not see.</p><p>“Dolly?” He said in a low tone to almost a whisper. He walked inside and avoided stepping on the left out chew toys and the bowls as he was getting to the center of the room. He called out her name again which got no response.</p><p>Maybe she got cold paws. She was probably out right now as he stood there looking around and trying to see if she was near. She wasn’t under the sheets on the floor. There wasn’t a cocoon of sheets on the bed. So something was up. Dylan was starting to think that he got played. She always tends to do that.</p><p>So he turned around and was ready to head out into the dark and moon filled night to go find his sister. If she wasn’t going to tell him, then he would have to figure it out all by himself-</p><p>“Oh hey Dylan.” Dolly stood by the entrance of the door which got her brother to back up with his fur standing up to the point he thought it would rip off his skin.</p><p>He didn’t scream because doing so would wake the pups, so he prevented himself from doing a ‘Dylan Moment’ and started to avoid making any further noises. He was somewhat glad to see Dolly hadn’t tried to escape her promise of sorts, even if it was sort of peculiar of her to be standing by the door without coming in. If it was a secret you were going to share with someone, wouldn’t you want to walk in and close the door and maybe even lock it in the process?</p><p>“Oh hey. I’m glad you actually came Dolly. I thought I had to sneak out to find you.” He said with Dolly letting out a small chuckle out her mouth.</p><p>“Oh I would have gone out, but it’s best to get it over with. Like ripping a bandaid out.”  Dolly walked a couple of steps where she was now next to the door. She didn’t seem to have the need nor did she seem to not want to close it.</p><p>Dylan got the question already out of the way. “Ok Dolly, what’s been going on with you?”</p><p>“You promise not to call it silly if I tell you?”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“Ok then. So, do you remember a week ago when we were at the park when Fergus was doing those fox noises for Destiny's birthday party?” Oh yes. He remembered he had to do everything for Dallas again to make her side party be glim and glam and sparkly. Diesel had Deja vu again since he understood her more than any pup could.</p><p>Dylan wouldn’t forget the amount of times that Fergus had to do the fox barks with Destiny asking for more. It was a charity so he was doing it for a good cause for his fellow fox friends. Plus he was getting free food out of it so it was a mixed attitude of Fergus having a good heart and having a good meal.</p><p>“Well normally nothing could phase me you know? I was all fine and dandy with watching Fergus suffer from Triple D.” Her smile started to grow. “Watching them made me happy to see we worked well on their parties.” Then she began to let her lips curve down. “That’s when it got me thinking...they were growing old.”</p><p>Dylan seemed puzzled by what she meant by that. “What seems to be the problem with old age?”</p><p>“Nothing really.” She started to have the side of her body and head lie against the opened door. “But I know that time moves by fast. I feel like one minute I will blink and then the next minute will be another pup's birthday. Then another. Then another. Then one day...they will leave the house.” </p><p>Dylan was starting to feel like he should understand the situation, yet he didn’t want to rush in too quickly as the conversation could turn to a 360 in seconds.</p><p>And then she expressed her frustration without a care in the world. “Then we wouldn’t become a family anymore, and they would cease to never talk to me again. To us ever again!” </p><p>That’s it? She was depressed all because of how she feared the siblings would leave her and never speak to her again? To others it would sound silly or call it crazy because of that thought alone. Those that said that clearly either never had a strong family or never had a full understanding of how terrible of a thought it can be. To Dylan however, he could understand her heart's aching worries. Family moving on is something that everyone gets hurt by. Going to a new life and leaving the nest they called home. Everyone goes through that. Parents and even siblings can fear that one day they will leave home. </p><p>Dylan went over to Dolly. She didn’t have a look of breaking down. Just a face of dread and a slight hint of fearfulness. It still stayed there, even with the Dalmatian having to inch more closer towards her. </p><p>“Dolly, I can understand why you’re thinking like this.” Dylan was being a helpful guide for Dolly. He wasn’t just playing the brother card, he was being the honest dorky dog that gave advice. “Trust me, I get upset too when I see them grow up. Seeing them growing up from pups to almost teenagers just...hurts me in a way. I can’t describe it.”</p><p>“Seeing them grow in height and starting to have their voices change. They become almost different than how they used to be. How we used to see them and even hear them as.” Dolly looked at Dylan who nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah. I know they will change throughout the years. Like Da Vinci will become a grown up dalmatian with even more paint on her fur.”</p><p>Dolly letted out a little chortle. “Or Diesel being a professional digger and being even more of a dirt ball than he is.”</p><p>“Or Delgado getting to be the fastest dog in London when he grows up.” Dylan adds to the list of many possible things that will happen in the non-seeing future.</p><p>Dolly cracked a slight smile again. The feeling of emotions on her face started to change as well. Hopeful maybe? It was hard to tell in the dark but it showed that Dylan was getting the right words out of his mouth.</p><p>“Dolly...you should understand that even when they grow up, they still will be part of the family and never will really leave us. Yes they will go and do their own things, but they will never forget any of us. We are still the Dalmatian family even if we went on to our futures.”</p><p>He placed a paw on Dolly’s shoulder. She looked at it before her eyes went back to her brother. “We will never be truly separated. No matter what we do as we grow old, we still are together ok?” He started to wrap his arms around her body and held Dolly closer to him. “Never forget that we will still be family. It’s not a promise, it is the truth.”</p><p>Dolly was speechless. She didn’t return the hug as quickly as Dylan was hoping for. She just stood there. Her tail was motionless. Not moving an inch. Dylan accepted that his return hug would come soon, just needed to give time. The hugging dalmatian felt off about one peculiar thing as he held her in his comforting hug.</p><p>Why was she so cold? She felt like she was in the fridge for hours. Was the AC on this whole time? Then again, Dylan was so focused on what to say and what to do that everything must have passed by him. Did he check to see if every pup was asleep?!</p><p>“Thanks Dylan. You just have the right words to say you egghead.” </p><p>“So...are you good now?”</p><p>He felt a nod. “Yeah. Thank you.”</p><p>Dylan felt the victory music starting to grow louder into his brain. This one wasn’t his main focus. It was helping Dolly out of an issue that was hurting her more than any skateboard trick gone wrong could do.</p><p>It wasn’t something crazy like her staying up all night to party with some ‘friends’ or having to just sneak out and cause rebellious troubles. This was her fearing that all of them would separate her. A truly understandable thing to worry about. Dylan was by her side, and he always will be. He didn’t want his sister to feel bad anymore. Just to hug him back and accept that things will go good for everyone.</p><p>But she started to gently push him away. Her look was a soft smile and something still was giving her the look of guilt.</p><p>“There...is another thing I got to tell you.”</p><p>Dylan was almost in disarray. Almost. Because there was another thing that was on the table that never got asked yet. He was so busy with wanting to make her feel happy again. The question came back to the canine. Why does Dolly go out at night? </p><p>“Is this about why you go out in the middle of night?”</p><p>“You’re very smart. I’m somewhat glad you still are such a nerd.” Dolly chuckled. Dylan letted go of their half-hug and gave a big step back to give her some space. </p><p>“So why do you?” Dylan said with Dolly just starting to go back into being cautious with the questions. Is this another one that would be deemed ‘silly’ according to the dalmatian?</p><p>“Well a couple of days after the Triple D’s birthday party, I sneaked out at midnight to catch some air.” Dolly said without feeling any sort of guilt. Almost cracking a beam on her lips. </p><p>Wait. This isn’t her first time sneaking out?! How could she be ever so stealthy when it comes to getting out of this madhouse full of pups?!</p><p>“When I went out I met someone.” She quickly looked ready to be hesitated over what she said. “Not saying who! I will say that they gave me something good. Something...that I would say is a surprise gift.”</p><p>Dylan raised a brow. She seemed frightfully excited just talking about whatever she was spilling out. A smile that seems to grow the more she spoke out a word. Her face looked at him as if she was happy but also afraid of what he would think of his own sister.</p><p>“At first I noticed nothing happened. The kibble tasted odd but continued through it. We never went to the park all thanks to the rain and thunderstorms.” She got herself off against the door and stared at Dylan.</p><p>Her eyes were now starting to fill him with unease like water in a bowl. Something about her smile and her eyes made Dylan feel a lump in his throat that was too hard to swallow. He dared not move a single inch of his limbs as his sister continued on with her eyes glued onto his. Could she sense the worriment in him?</p><p>“But when I felt the sun on me, I just wanted to vomit. I felt so much pain that my brain went numb. That’s when I decided to block all lights in this room. Hiding from the light and never leaving my form of sanctuary.” She pointed over to her blankets that were on the bed.</p><p>Dylan didn’t where on earth it was leading to. A punchline to a joke it seems. Something that would end in eye rolling or a sigh of annoyance. She still continued with the dalmatian before her having to just listen.</p><p>“I then figured it out all along. I have a gift that should belong in movies or in your lame books. A fantasy.” Her grin was now more disturbing to her brother. “Dylan...I have become a creature of the night. I have become a vampire!”</p><p>He was silent after hearing that. Eyes wide and mouth opened with a silent gasp coming out. After having to be still with that expression, it quickly changed in seconds with Dylan starting to have a good cackle. A faint one to not wake the pups of course.</p><p>“Ooohh. Oohh boy Dolly, you got me good.” She wasn’t laughing nor did her grin stay on. It was slowly frowning as if she was insulted by his laughter. “Now seriously, why-”</p><p>“You don’t believe me do you?” Her voice was almost raised. Dylan tried to keep her voice down as she could wake everyone up. </p><p>“You believe I am some sort of crazy wackjob huh?” Dolly continued with her eyes showing anger. </p><p>“Dolly, just calm down. I ain’t fooled by it. Your prank is over.” Dylan wasn’t going to be tricked again by her. It happened once. Well twice. Maybe more times, but no more was he going to end up being pranked by his sister.</p><p>She still stared at him. He had to admit that for a prank, she seemed really dedicated to it. Her face was all forms of hair-raising. Enough to have your soul escape your body. Dylan’s tail started to go downward to show that this prank seemed to be working on him. </p><p>Dolly walked one step. Dylan had to back up with two steps. “D-Dolly this is stupid. Stop trying to scare me!”</p><p>“I’m not pranking you.” She started to open her maw. The clear view of all of her shiny white teeth. She had her digit point over to two certain teeth that Dylan was now taking notice. Bigger than an average canine. Sharper too. Her bottom fangs were pretty normal but her top fangs were something of unnatural. Maybe even supernatural.</p><p>She closed her muzzle as Dylan was still playing around in his mind that it was a joke. Anyone could get a cheap vampire teeth set. She probably found it in the park to mess with him to make herself feel better. Yeah, that could be it! Maybe she is just messing with him to get back into her groove as she calls it. The boy dalmatian started to smile softly. He knew it was all a prank. No need to scream like a girl.</p><p>“Alright then. I believe you!” He lied to himself but played along with Dolly’s joke. He had to tough out being humiliated just for his sister. If he had to look like a fool in Camden Town again then so be it.</p><p>Dolly had her trademark smirk appear on her face. She sat down and had her arms crossed. “Oh you do now?”</p><p>“Y-yes! Plleeeaaassee don’t hurt me Dolly! I don’t wanna become a vampire dog!” Dylan was doing his noob acting skills as best as he could to his heart's content.</p><p>Dolly just still smiled at him. It seemed it must be working or maybe she just liked seeing be making a dummy out of himself. “It’s just vampire ok?. Also if you really believe me...look up at the ceiling.”</p><p>He bet that up on the ceiling was a sign that says ‘Bow-Wacka-Wow!’ or ‘Pranked ya!’. Something to have Dylan feel like a total doofus. He obliged her demand and started to look up. He was going to see it. Heck he could be wrong all together and water gets poured on him. Or worse it could even be paint. He had dealt with a prank with paint that made him scrub the blue off his fur for a whole day. He remembered always singing some tune about how he was blue and if he was green he would die. Catchy, but ridiculous regardless. </p><p>His eyes caught what she wanted him to look at. It wasn’t anything he thought up in his head. Those were long stretches compared to what he was seeing. Up top of him were eyes staring at him. Lively creatures hanging upside down and looking down at him. As his eyes started to look around and get a clear picture, he was wrong about one thing as he looked on in consternation. Those were not creatures. It was the pups. They all were upside down and some had their mouths opened. The same fangs as hers.</p><p>“Do you believe me now Dylan?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting Some Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan couldn’t even fathom what he was witnessing. All the pups staring at him. Their eyes never to be separating from his every movement. Some of their giggles were heard while the dalmatian just could feel his heart was ready to jump out of his throat. His blood was turning cold. It had to be some high budget prank. It’s got to be. No pup would dare hang upside down with their back paws on the ceiling unless it was glue or some movie magic trick. </p><p>This all could be a dream, no it was a nightmare. Maybe he ate too many treats and is suffering from a high dosage of treat consumption. It had to be. Vampire dogs? It is only a myth! Not even a myth, it was just a fake legendary supernatural type of monster that doesn’t exist in the real world.. This was a dream for sure. He was going to be having his eyes opened to the clear morning and see everything was back to normal. Yet why was the back of his mind telling him to run and not find out whether he will wake up from this dream scenario or will become one of them.</p><p>His attention then looked to his side to see that Dolly was still there. Having to be up on four legs and having that same smile on her face. Fangs showing clear as day. He felt his spine tingle over how it looked so realistic. It might just be real after all. Maybe it wasn’t some treat fueled nightmare. His sister really was a vampire?</p><p>“D-Dolly...you...you really are a vampire?” He sounded like a buffoon just the way he was saying it. </p><p>“Well duh. I’m surprised you accepted it quickly Dylan.” Dolly refused to move. Having to block the only exit that her brother would take. </p><p>One thought started to come to mind. It formed itself into a question. There he letted said question out of his mouth. Why? Why did she do this to them? To turn all the pups into the bloodsuckers of the night? Just...why?</p><p>That was the question that Dolly was ready to answer. No time to think. No time to take a breath. She began to answer him. It was because vampires don’t age in a long long time. Something about how every thousandth year they would age up. It was beyond slower than the average dog's years. They wouldn’t grow up the next year, but the next thousand years. No more would they grow up in the blink of an eye. It's a snail's pace. The same age until they turned from ten thousand years old to eleven thousand. </p><p>Slow. That was what she begged for time to be. A slow movement of time to prevent her siblings from leaving so soon. She would be with them forever basically. To stay with her. To have her siblings all be by her side. Never to leave her. They will grow up to adulthood of course, but Dolly had a feeling she had more time than ever to spend with her siblings. It was crazy of an idea. Though to the top vampire dog, she was in the right for doing this. She knew the pups would thank her later.</p><p>“Y-you got to change them back!” Dylan demanded his sister to somehow reverse this vampire curse out of their bodies.</p><p>Dolly shook her head. “That’s not how it works bro. Besides, why would I want to reverse it anyway?”</p><p>“Because they DON’T want to be vampires!”</p><p>“Oh on the contrary.” Dawkins started to speak. He was one of the vampire pups up above the ceiling. “You see, by becoming a cryptid, I can now get the chance to study one up close and personal and write down the experience of the undead supernatural being also known as the vampire because I AM the cryptid I am studying on! It will be a fun scientific experience for me!”</p><p>Then another voice spoke up to be in favor of Dolly. It was the dirtball pup Diesel who showed his head among the crowd of his brothers and sisters. “I get to do night digging!”</p><p>Dylan started to facepaw himself. “But it is the same thing as regular digging!”</p><p>“Oh yeah. But night digging is much better!” Diesel said with that smile on his face. The smile showing he was ready to commence digging until he could dig no more.</p><p>“Plus it would be nice to do meditation up on the ceiling. Seems like the next level cat thing to do!” Deepak said with excitement coming out of his voice.</p><p>“Guys! It means you could no longer go to the pa- uhh, the P-Word at day! O-or do anything in the light!” Dylan raised a good point. The park was something the pups always went to everytime they get a chance to go. They always did it in the afternoon, so that meant with them being vampires they would get sick in the sunlight or probably catch on fire! Overdramatic on the second part, but the first problem with being a vampire still held true. If Dolly was getting ill from the sun, so would the pups.</p><p>“Rellaaaxx. I got it covered...we can go out in the night!” Dolly’s words were able to get all of her siblings to wag their tails and pretty much be excited over the idea of late night fun in the park. </p><p>Dylan was pretty much getting beaten in the ring at this point. Anything fun was the pup’s distraction. Dylan could offer a treat but then Dolly would one up him somehow. This new Dolly was far more different than him. Than her old self. Does becoming a vampire make you that much smarter?</p><p>“Dylan. Just admit it. The pups are happy being this way.” She took a step. “So how about you stop being a dweeb.” then another. “And join us.” Another step forward. “So we can become a big happy family.” She opened her mouth to let out a small hiss and expose those fangs. The very same fangs that were soon going to plunge deep into Dylan’s neck and turn him into the creature of the night.</p><p>“W-what if someone knows we have turned into vampires? They could hunt us down!” Dylan raised another good point. What if they all were turned and someone was after them? If vampires were the real deal, then vampire hunters might just exist too.</p><p>Dolly started to grin again. A sinister grin that brought fear to the dalmatian who stood still. Paralysed in terror just from her smile alone. This wasn’t her being mischievous. That smile showed she was three steps ahead of Dylan. </p><p>“No one will be able to stop us.” That cryptic sentence got Dylan to feel his brain starting to go numb and having his heart be pumped with adrenaline that courses through his veins. She did something drastically crazy didn’t she?</p><p>She chuckled to herself. A clear showing that she did do something hugely insane. “There was one thing I forgot to mention...when I go out at night, my hunger starts to get crazy. Like...kibble wouldn’t do well for me. I needed the real food for me.” </p><p>“Y-you drained other mammals' blood?!” he screamed as loud as he could with his voice almost creating an echo in the house.</p><p>“Not fully. Just a nibble. Although by doing this...I gifted them the same power that fills me. They become like me.” Dolly kept that grin right at Dylan. “I figured that maybe it would be best to share my gift to Camden Town...to London...to maybe even the world.”</p><p>This wasn’t Dolly anymore. This was a vile being that wore her coat and proclaimed that it was who they say they were. Dolly wasn’t crazy. Ok, well crazy with stunts and pranks and everything that made her well known, but she wouldn’t have her family be harmed in the way to turn them into vampires.</p><p>It didn’t even sound like Dolly anymore. Laughing at how she boldly said aloud she had infected others with this vampirism. Maybe the family part sounded like the dalmatian he knew, but turning others into what she was? That isn’t her. Dylan couldn’t figure it out if it really was his sister he was fearing. His mind and heart both raced with his ears lowered and taking a step back. Trying in vain to avoid the monster that took Dolly away. Dolly was no more. Dolly was gone.</p><p>Her eyes again looked at her shaking brother who wanted to find some way to escape. It just seemed to thrill the inner vampire in her. At least, that’s what it seemed like. “You got nowhere to go Dylan! You will become a vampire, and soon all of Camden Town will!” </p><p>“No!” He could say before his left back paw touched something soft poked him. His head turned to see that behind him was a chew toy. A pink squeaky soft spikey ball that the pups usually chewed and played around. Dylan quickly had his shaking brain come up with a clever idea. A hopeful plan that will give him the reward of escaping with no bite marks on his neck.</p><p>“No...no I will not!” He turned his body around and quickly grabbed the ball with one paw before turning back to Dolly and looking up at the pups. Their eyes were looking right at the ball. “Because it is time to PLAY!” The trigger word. The one that Dolly and Dylan knew all too well.</p><p>At first nothing happened. It seemed that the power of vampirism was too strong and broke the nature of the pups. He figured they would all laugh at him. The last possible dog in Camden Town to become the last vampire. Until he heard the chain starting to form.</p><p>“Ball? Ball? Ball?!” One pup at a time started to say it. Then three more. Then almost half of them did. Soon, the pups were all wanting to get a chance to play with the ball in their brothers paw. </p><p>“Go get it!” He threw it right at Dolly. However before Dolly could try to catch it, it appeared he wasn’t actually aiming at her. It brushed by her right cheek as it flew over to the wall in the hallway and began to bounce all over the walls and sooner or later into a room or two. </p><p>The pups all jumped off from the ceiling and started to form a tsunami of white and black dots to chase that toy of theirs. Having to bring along Dolly in the process. She couldn’t escape in time and was dragged along with the wave. Having to yell at Dylan in anger as she and the pups bounced from wall to wall before crashing into the bathroom.</p><p>Dylan took his chance and got his legs to move and rush out of the room. Turning away from the direction of the vampire pups and Dolly and having to head down the stairs. Taking each step in a careful but quick pace. He didn’t want to have himself be injured in the process of leaving intact and not be bitten. Landing his paws on the floor got him to run ever faster and got himself almost close to slamming into the door.</p><p>He placed his paw on the pawprint identification pad. After muttering and complaining to the machine to hurry up and get it over with, a couple of seconds pass by until the ding of entry is heard. That was Dylan’s cue to leave and escape the nightmare.</p><p>He ran out through the opened door and booked it without looking back. He refused to see if anything was chasing him. He didn’t want to look back to see a floating Dolly chasing him. Do vampires actually float? Or turn into bats?! He didn’t care to know, Dylan just wanted to escape. He needed help. He needed shelter. </p><p>He had to escape the moonlit and star filled night. He had to go to someone he could trust. Someone that would hide him until the sunlight was on his fur and skin and protected him from having a pain in the neck thanks to a biting sister. As he ran down the streetlight filled sidewalk while panting hard to run and think of somebody, he started to remember what Dolly said. </p><p>She bit others. She turned them into the same creature she was. Dolly never said who she bit. If Dylan was to go to someone for help, would they try to attack him? Pearl could attack him. Hansel would most likely be a vampire. Roxy might as well be added since she is close to Dolly.</p><p>What if it was a trick? A way to lower Dylan’s defense and make him feel hopeless. It could be true, but now the dalmatian was starting to hear her sinister laughter. Echoing in his mind as he couldn’t trust anyone anymore. They could be waiting for him. Ready to plunge their fangs into his body and make him become the possible last dog in London. Maybe even the world too. With Dolly having to be this sinister and powerful, anything could have happened in the couple of days. Anything. Dylan was feeling like the last living being of the entire Earth. He felt doomed with his sister's mocking voice looming around in his head.</p><p>He was trapped wasn’t he? No way to escape the nightly creatures. His vision wasn’t clearly focused on the sidewalk he was running on. His eyes looked around. Being afraid that every corner could be where Dolly is. The voice kept growing stronger. Making fun of him as he was a fool to think he could outrun her. She was going to catch him. To turn him into the very thing he doesn’t want to be. The voice of Dolly was telling him that it was pointless to continue. To accept becoming part of the family. The family of vampires.</p><p>THUMP</p><p>Dylan bumped into a dog. Having to stumble before falling on his rear. He wasn’t dazed but totally confused. His eyes looked over at the fallen canine before him. It was sight that gave the dalmatian a somewhat glimmer of hope to see. A dog he knew too well. His own brother Dante. Dylan started to get up back on his four paws</p><p>“D-Dante?! Oh Dog I-” He paused for a moment. What if it wasn’t Dante? Well, it is Dante of course, but what if he was a vampire? He couldn’t take a risk like this. He didn’t want to suffer by the paws of Dante. “WAIT! YOU COULD BE ONE OF THEM!”</p><p>Dante started to get up. The gothic dog had looked at him so confusingly. “Dylan what are you even talking about?”</p><p>“Y-You could be a vampire! I ain’t risking it!” He backed up and was ready to book it. He took one look at Dante. His vision being clear now got to see what his brother had. No bite marks on the neck, but a strap around his chest. On that brown leather strap was bulbs of garlic. The strong odor that filled Dylan’s nostrils did conclude this was the real deal.</p><p>He gagged at it. The scent being too strong and foul to the dalmatian. Although with garlic being on Dante’s body, maybe this was the sign that he couldn’t be a vampire. Maybe it could be true. Vampire’s weakness includes garlic.</p><p>“Wait, what are you-” Dante was interrupted by the skeptical Dylan who demanded to open his mouth. He obliged, opening his maw to reveal his rows of teeth. All of his teeth were the average height and look of a canine. No sign that he wasn’t one of them. He closed his mouth after Dylan was satisfied with the result.</p><p>“Oh thank Dog. I thought Dolly got you too!” Dylan started to feel his spirits were lifted up sky high. He wasn’t the last dog in Camden Town.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Dante was now wanting some answers out of the nervous and fear driven Dylan.</p><p>“It’s going to sound crazy, but Dolly is a vampire! She turned all the pups into vampires!” Dylan sounded like a maniac to himself. No way in heck could he sound like he was telling the truth while saying that vampires were real.</p><p>Dante’s eyes started to open wide and let out a gasp. He really seemed shocked about this. “N-no. No it can’t be.” He didn’t sound like he was acting nor did he try to play it off as some joke. He was concerned. Petrified of the news even. “She really was a vampire?!”</p><p>“YES! I BARELY ES-” What Dante said threw Dylan off. “Wait..you knew she was?”</p><p>“Well, theorized that she was. Her being afraid of sunlight, having to sneak out at night, and having to seem so...different. It was the signs of a vampire!”</p><p>“Well she really is! S-she is trying to turn the family into vampires and even the world!”</p><p>Dante paused Dylan as a way to keep him calm and composed. “I hear you. I figured that I was right all along.” He looked at his brother and then behind him. “I figured we don’t have much time. They could find us any moment now.”</p><p>“W-what do we do?” Dylan was sure that his brother had some sort of an idea. A plan to survive. Hopefully, a plan to save Dolly and the pups.</p><p>“We need to head to the park. It’s empty and there is a trusted partner of mine that is waiting for us.” The goth dalmatian pretty stunned his older brother.</p><p>Dylan took the chance of a lifetime basically and agreed to go with Dante. There the two started to run to the direct of the park. During the running, Dylan had something start to prod at the back of his head. Could Dolly really be safed? Could the pups be free? He never got the chance to ask Dante about it but he knew as soon as they made it to the park he will first ask about whether they could save their sister.</p><p>The night was growing darker. The moon is brighter than before. Is this what true panic feels like? True emotion of fear? Dylan never experienced it this bad before. The laughter of Dolly still plagues him. He feared that maybe she was closer than he realized. He just hoped to make it out alive at night. Him and Dante.</p><p>They had to fix Dolly at this time of night, before she starts to have power than will grow in numbers. Dylan had to save her. He can’t back down now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Cure For The Vampire Ailment?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dalmatians were close by to the park that might as well be their safe zone. They walked to save their breath while making sure that nothing was behind him. No one was following, whether it be the pets who were out at night or any mammal that was strolling around. Dylan and Dante were not taking any risks. Bumping into anyone during this night would be more dangerous than any firework would. They might just be a vampire. Ready to sink their fangs into their prey. The brothers were not ready to be turned into the dead.</p><p>Everything but the wind was dead silent. The streets that lead to the park seemed almost lifeless except for the two of them. The sidewalks before heading down the streets were just teeming with busy bodies. It was strange to think about. One side was full of life, possibly the life of vampires, and the other side was nothing but leaves and parked cars. One was life, and one was death. They hoped that being on the quiet side was going to be their savior for this night.</p><p>Dante walked ahead with Dylan being close to his side. The two still have their eyes checking every nook and cranny of the street. Keeping an ear out for any one walking or running or even a tiny bit of sound that would alert them. Close to them was the metal gates. They were slightly opened enough to have a canine as slim as a dalmatian slide in with ease. Thankfully, the two were just the right shape.</p><p>Dylan had a bit of worry plaguing the back of his mind. Could someone have broken in? No, could Dolly have broken in? Planting a trap to strike and get the remaining Dalmatian family left? Dante looked over to his brother, reassuring him to relax and ease his tension. </p><p>“I opened the gate. Plus I have my partner inside, so anything that comes in he will get them out.” Oh right. Dante had a partner. Dylan was just so focused on staying alive that he never got to ask on who his partner was. He could say it right now, but Dante was already sliding in through the gate and getting inside of the empty area. Dylan just ignored that question and began to slide through the opening to catch up with his brother.</p><p>The two joined up together again as they took a look of their surroundings. No one was inside. No pet gardener, no dog, not even birds. It all just seemed to be more lonely than anything. A lonely place does mean a chance to catch a break and have safety. On the other paw, it might just be a booby trap in the passing time.</p><p>They stepped on some of the leaves that weren’t raked yet and now were hearing the mixture of crunches going along with the howling gust of air. Dylan kept an ear up to pick up any sound that seemed unusual or at least sounded dreadfully close to them. He even started to look up in the sky in case his sister somehow turned into a flying vampire bat. It seemed cliche, but anything goes at this point.</p><p>They kept walking down the walkway of the park. Finally being able to walk with no leaves crunching beneath their paws. Dante stopped with Dylan following along with him. The goth dalmatian kept turning his head while also turning his body slightly to the direction of where he was looking in the process. He checked one side, then checked the other. When he stopped at a certain angle, he stayed still. Unaware of what was in his line of sight. </p><p>Dylan peeked and could only see what Dante was checking out. The lights of the park were off usually around the time when the park was closed off to keep the place clean from either rude teenagers or from crazy animals that loved to cause havoc. How Dante was able to get in this park along with this partner of his was going to be the second mystery for this night.</p><p>The shadowy being just looked at them. Their night vision started to take in place to help figure it out who it was. Close by them was a being all too well known in Camden Town. They hopped off the bench and started to walk-run to the duo. As the body got closer, the vision started to get clear. Dylan knew it was a well known face. Someone he might trust with his life.</p><p>“Wait...Fergus?” Dylan said, sounding almost in shock from the sight of his vulpes friend.</p><p>The red fox came over to the dalmatians. At first Dylan would be worried about seeing his friend here. Fearing that Fergus might just be a vampire that was ready to attack. Before Dylan could even panic, he saw that on the body of the fox happened to be the same thing his brother was wearing. A strap leather that had the same ripe bulbs of garlic held close to it. A clear sign that he wasn’t one of them.</p><p>In his mouth happened to be what appeared to be a book. A book with a pitch oil color as the cover. No words to describe the title. No name of an author. It just seemed like a prop book of sorts. Fergus letted it go from his jaw as it fell to the ground beside Dante. </p><p>“This tastes awful by the way. Tasted as old as a stale cracker.” Fergus felt like a gag was coming out, but nothing came out of him. </p><p>“It was from a bookshelf many years ago until a dog was able to take it. I got it for selling five chew toys to them.” Dante started to slide the book to be by his front side.</p><p>Dylan’s eyes widened slightly. He knew someone took some chew toys! He just couldn’t believe they were all sold for a book. Before his complaints begin to transpire, Dante starts to flip the book cover and turn to certain pages. Behold in everyone’s eyes were drawings and what apparently to be descriptions of certain monsters in myth and lore. Bigfoot, Chupacabra, and even a Mothman. </p><p>Fergus and Dylan looked over to the flipped pages. Paper after paper showed a professional drawing of the monsters and showing what they were. In height and weight. In detail of what they do. Even having to show off the weakness of these creatures of legend. Dante kept going, muttering the letter ‘V’ which his brother knew right away he was searching for vampires.</p><p>Dylan looked over to Fergus and started to have a conversation with him as they both waited for a response out of the goth. “So. Never took you for a believer in monsters and legends.”</p><p>Fergus rolled his eyes. “Hey, I’m only doing it just so I can get access to one of Portia’s parties he sometimes goes to. This one is supposed to be Halloween themed. I ain’t missing out on that!”</p><p>Did he not know what was happening? Did Dante not even say anything about the suspicion that Dolly was a vampire? Maybe so, but Dylan still had to make sure that his best friend knew about the situation that was happening in this nightmare filled night. </p><p>“Well it may sound crazy but vampires are real, and Dolly is one of them!” To Dylan it made all sense in the world of what he was saying. To Fergus though, it was just a weird babble.</p><p>The fox chuckled at the dalmatian. “Really now? You sure this isn’t some prank?”</p><p>“It’s no prank I am afraid.” Dante cutted in between the two. His paw was right next to the page about the same creature of the night. Vampire. It made Dylan and Dante almost shiver from the detail of the drawing. It looked real almost. Even if it was a pet, to Dylan’s head, he could just see the drawing of the blood hungry and crazy sister of his. Smiling while baring her fangs. He swore he could hear her laughter coming out of the book.</p><p>Dante began to read aloud. Dylan paid close attention to him while Fergus amusingly went along with whatever charade they were doing. Dante began to read aloud. He listed the common things vampires were known for. Having to suck blood, hypnotize their victims, being able to turn others into vampires. All common things that were seen in movies both old and new.</p><p>Nothing seemed different. It all seemed like the common troupe of a normal vampire. Before Fergus could try to do his witty humor about how this book was really more powerful than anything of the entire galaxy, he was halted by Dante who spoke out again as he got to a certain part about vampires. Vampire dogs. A rare occurrence where animals have been turned into the undead to drain the blood and to turn others into becoming like them.</p><p>The fox felt like this book was just nothing more but a prank filled novel that just was for fools like the dogs. The dalmatians however were headstrong focused onto reading this page. On a section of a page, was a list of ingredients for something powerful. Something to lift the curse. It was the only cure for Dolly.  </p><p>Dylan was surprised. “We really can cure her?” He hoped that it was true.</p><p>“Yeah. We can.” Dante started to point out the name of it. ‘Howly Water’ it says. It only works on animals that were affected by the curse of a vampire. </p><p>Fergus still wasn’t buying it. “So this...Howly Water is supposed to be helpful? I read a few books that were left in the forest that apparently this type of thing could harm these vampires.”</p><p>His dalmatian friend seemed shocked just hearing that statement. Could it harm Dolly? He didn’t want to hurt her, he wanted to rescue her. He wouldn’t take part of doing anything that would mean harm to his sister. Dante quickly got everything settled before anyone could back out.</p><p>“Dolly will not be harmed, and Howly Water is far different than Holy Water.” Dante was fast to defend this cure. “While Holy Water burns anything that’s not an animal, Howly Water will cure any type of mammal. From birds to rats to even dogs.”</p><p>Dylan had some faith in his brother. He knew what to do when it came to the supernatural it seemed. The doomsday telling the canine who happens to be smarter than he looks was getting his brother to be admittingly impressed by all that he was witnessing. However a question came to a halt. Said question being made by Dante.</p><p>“Do you remember if she had red eyes of sorts? Seemed almost feral?” That got Dylan to feel concern tingling down behind his head and neck. </p><p>“Well, she was talking about turning all of us into vampires. Then started to say something about taking over and infected everyone with vampirism.” The words that Dylan said made Dante look alarmed. A clear sign that something was going wrong already. “What? What’s the problem Dante?”</p><p>The goth dalmatian sighed. “I feel like she is starting to turn feral. Some mammals can not handle the power of being a vampire as it can be too strong depending on the previous one that bit her, so thus they turn into ferals. We must cure her before it is too late.”</p><p>Dylan’s heart sank. His emotions were starting to be mixed. His hopeful side was skirmishing with doubtfulness. This cure had to work. It just had to. She wasn’t fully turned yet. At least he hoped that she hadn't turned feral during his time of hiding and running. </p><p>“What are the signs of her being a feral vampire?” Dylan had to ask that question to be sure he knew what he was going to deal with if she does become too late to be saved.</p><p>Dante started to read from the page. “Ferals would turn bloodthirsty, will start to forget their past memories, and will have red eyes and start speaking in growls.”</p><p>All of it sounded dreadful. Dolly wasn’t like that when he encountered her. Although the last part of what she told still got to him. Did she really drain others' blood? Did she create an army in under two nights? It had to be true. It just had to be. </p><p>“We got time then?” Dylan pleaded with his brother. He had to be hopeful. He had to keep faith by his side. </p><p>“Yeah. And thankfully, I got a vial of it to help.” The black furred dalmatian letted out a soft smile. It was like a beacon of a light to guide Dylan to keep moving forward. To keep the hopeful nature by his side. “Fergus, can you get it for me?”</p><p>“Sure.” Fergus was entertained with the two. He still wasn’t believing that all of this was true. Just one of Dolly’s pranks having to be getting poor Dylan all worried and scared for nothing. Or maybe it was all to prank the fox himself. Regardless, he started to run back over to the bench and pick up a small brown paper bag from underneath with his teeth. Dante had brought it in before and asked the trusted fox to take care of it when he left. </p><p>He ran back to the dalmatians and placed it gently between them. After a half of a second after it was placed on the grass, the goth dalmatian began to open it with his paws and started to pull out an object. The other dalmatian looked in awe at what Dante was holding in his grip. </p><p>“Here it is. The Howly Water.” The vial was flat and round. It was almost the size of Dante’s paw. The contents inside being of pure water from the mere look of it. When Dylan started to move closer to have a more thorough inspection, he saw something swimming around in the water. It wasn’t moving so much unless the vial was moving about.</p><p>“What is that?” Dylan took his face closer. His eyes were getting a clear understanding of it. There he saw it. Moving around in the water was a single strand of hair. “Wait...who’s hair is that?”</p><p>“Dolly’s.” Said Dante. “I plucked it off of her as she was asleep. You need the hair of the vampire mammal to mix in with the purified water to erase their curse and also those that have been bitten and turned by them.” </p><p>“So that’s why you were by her door that afternoon? To take a hair sample”</p><p>“No, I was only checking on her to see how she was doing so far. Making Howly Water can take a day or two depending on when the ingredients arrive to make it.”</p><p>“So...what are the ingredients?” Fergus hopped in the conversation.</p><p>“Not sure. The dog who makes them never tells anyone. It’s a secret.” Dante looked over to Dylan and Fergus. “But this vial does contain the cure. We need it to save her. The question is...are you both ready? Because this will be dangerous.”</p><p>Dylan didn’t hesitate at all. Not even giving a blink when he looked at his brother. “Of course. I ain’t going to let her turn into a feral. I promised to help her, and I will.”</p><p>The dalmatians then looked to Fergus. He looked back and forth between the two. He felt a bit of unease. They seemed serious with doing this. Maybe the joke was going too far? Heck, maybe it was real after all. He could leave right now and ruin this prank, or go along with it. To him, the joke was still continuing.</p><p>“Sure. I’ll stick around with you guys. I swear if this happens to end with me cleaning silly string off my fur and tail again, then I will-” He stopped as he started to move his head away from the others. Something caught his attention. Soon, the two dalmatians looked behind them to see what halted his speech.</p><p>There she was. Standing good eight feet away from them. Behind her was the army of pups by her side. Being by their big sisters side. Being ready to follow whatever command she would say. Dolly just only smiled, showing her fangs at the three victims of hers. The one thing that threw Dylan, Dante, and Fergus off was her eyes. One eye was clear and normal. The other...was red. Partly red with just a small batch of white that hasn’t been consumed yet. She was getting close to fully turning. Almost becoming the very thing that Dylan was afraid of. It was only a matter of time it seemed before the feral in her was released.</p><p> </p><p>Dolly still grinned with malicious intent. “Hey guys. Did I miss anything important?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Now or Never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There she stood. The dalmatian that everyone knew was no longer there. Gone was the old Dolly. The one who always rode her skateboard. The one who has fun and pokes fun at her brother Dylan. The one who always puts chaotic fun first. No, for it was a creature wearing her skin and fur that was mimicking her voice and body movement. It wasn’t Dolly.</p><p>Her fangs were showing as she started to show her wide grin. Her sinister like smile could be that she was excited to find her last two siblings. Ready to have them become part of one big happy family. A vampire family so to speak. </p><p>Dylan and Dante felt their stomachs turning. Their ears lowered down and tails curing between their legs. They were afraid of this Dolly. Her stance seemed almost unnatural. Like the feral side of her was almost starting to get to her. Her small laughter sounded like the sister they knew, but with psychoticness in the mix.</p><p>Fergus was never going to admit it, but he too felt his spine shivering and having to feel his legs were getting shaky. He could handle dangers and extreme stuff like climbing Big Ben or messing with the pets that walk around. Even doing shoplifting if he was really crazy. This was far different. Having to see something that only appeared in fairy tales or movies having to become a real living thing was making the brave and tough fox feel like his fur was standing up.</p><p>“That’s a nice effect there Dolly.” Fergus was trying to play it cool while his shaky voice was making it clear he was starting to believe in the two dalmatians. “Maybe...lose the act please? H-hehe.”</p><p>“Ugh. You too? Do others really think I am pulling a prank?!” She seemed offended by his words. Fergus was quick to apologize and started to hide behind Dylan since he trusted him with his life. “No matter. Soon...everyone will become what we are…”</p><p>“But why.” Dante stopped her from continuing any more words she was about to say. “Why turn everyone into vampires? That isn’t like you Dolly, to make everyone suffer like that.”</p><p>“Suffer? Ha! No.” She started to walk side to side. Starting to talk to the ground and air as if they were her only friends of the world. “You got no understanding of what I want to do. Give the pups the power to live forever basically! Everyone that judged us will become like them! Maybe except for Clarissa, but other than that, everyone will become like me!”</p><p>“Feral and becoming a monster?” Dylan said to Dolly. She started to turn her head. Her pose and her eyes showed she was agitated with his words. The brother dalmatian felt his blood turning cold to the point of being almost frozen.</p><p>“Feral…” Dolly spoke softly at him. “Me..? A Feral? Ha. No...I am becoming the savior of the pups. Would a monster help others?” </p><p>She sounded insane just from what she said. Does she even know what she just said right there? Does she have any idea what kind of dog she is becoming? To Dylan and Dante, they feared that she was already going down the deep end. To never come back up again as the sands of time draw near for her to be fully transformed. Dooming herself and later down the line the pups and others she has turned will suffer the same fate. </p><p>“Dolly. This isn’t you. We can help you.” Dante still had the glass vial in his grip of his paw. “It’s not too late. We can cure you before things get worse.”</p><p>“No!” She hissed at him. She seemed to know too well what it was. Vampire instinct it seemed. They never said anything about a cure unless she was standing behind them and listening in to their conversation.</p><p>Dante continued. “You can not let the pups suffer and follow in your pawsteps. It’s time to end this Dolly!”</p><p>“THEY WILL NOT SUFFER! THEY WILL BE SAVED BY ME! NO MORE AGING! NO MORE FEARS OF THEM GROWING OLD! I WANT TO SPEND MUCH TIME WITH OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS, EVEN IF IT WILL LAST MANY THOUSANDS OF YEARS!” It sounded like Dolly. Even acted like her too. But it wasn’t her. It couldn’t be the sister Dylan knew. She showed her fangs and Dylan was able to notice that her one eye started to be overcomed by the red. She was going to turn Feral sooner than expected.</p><p>“We need to help you.” Dylan was begging that somewhere deep down that Dolly was in there. Asking for the cure. “Please...let us fix this problem.”</p><p>Dolly said nothing. Just staring at the brother she knew too well. At least, she thought she did. No longer was he the helpful brother that he preached around himself to be right in front of her. Nor was he willing to accept what she wanted. He was a nuisance to him. An enemy. She figured that the one single bite right onto his neck will get him to understand that all along, she was right and he was wrong. That annoyed look slowly began to form a soft smile and her face of determination. Dylan didn’t like that look at all.</p><p>“You will understand...once I turn you into what I am.” Now it was back to the uncomforting smile. “You all will become like me. Like the pups. Soon...like everyone!”</p><p>Fergus was starting to feel his tail’s fur was about ready to pop out of his skin just from every single word she said. “Doollllyyy~ M-maybe you could...uhh, NOT bite us? Huh? How does that sound?!”</p><p>Her smile never left. Her head turned slightly over to look behind her. To look at the army of pups she had to help her out of any jam. Right now, there were three jams in her way. “Pups, you can get after Dante and Fergus. As for me…” Her eyes started to gaze back over to her own sibling. “I will handle Dylan myself.”</p><p>“OH! I want to turn Fergus into a vampire!” Destiny shouted loudly while pointing at the fox. Fergus gulped in fear of the small pup, for he knew it would be endless times of having to do fox noises for her every single day.</p><p>“I’ll make sure Dante becomes one of us!” Deepak said as well with the goth dog having to slowly back away to be next to Fergus.</p><p>“Dylan here.” Dante quickly starts to pass the cure over to his brother who held it in his paw. “Open it and splash her with it! We will distract the pups for as lo-GAH!” He and Fergus began to make a break for it. Having to turn around and getting to start their running.</p><p>All of the pups shouted ‘Get them!’ as the waves of white and black dots started to form. Chasing after the two while passing by Dylan. The cheering of the puppies having to be loud. All of them being ready to create more for this vampire family of sorts.</p><p>Dylan kept his eyes on Dolly. She just grinned while taking one step at a time. “It won’t end well for you Dylan. Just accept it. You will turn into one of us.”</p><p>“No. I won’t.” He doesn’t know what was giving him the courage just now. Having to believe the cure would work? Or maybe having the glass vial in his paws grip made him feel like he could lift a building with the energy it was radiating within him.</p><p>Dolly kept walking. Stopping as she was three feet away from him. “Oh Dylan, you are such a square loser. I mean, it’s not fair for you to be having a belt of garlic protecting you!”</p><p>“It’s also not fair that you are a strong creature while I am a mortal dog!” Dylan counter argued back.</p><p>“Well you got the cure that can one hit me! And I am NOT losing my power! I am doing this for the pups!” </p><p>“So am I, but I mean save them from being vampires!” Dylan wasn’t feeling that much fear in his system. Having to be filled with the hope that he was going to save her got his blood and adrenaline pumping up in his veins. A bad thing to have when you encounter a vampire, but he still had fear leave out of him. </p><p>Dolly letted out a big growl. Her eyes were having the look of getting ready to pounce and be ready. Of course that would mean she would be jumping onto the strap of garlic. Still, anything could happen with a crazy dog like Dolly. Dylan wasn’t going to risk it.</p><p>Without any warning, Dolly started to swing her arm over at Dylan’s direction. Her paw having to let go of something. It was so fast it was almost like the speed of a fly. Dylan couldn’t tell, but what seemed liked gray blurs were hurling over to direction. Probably it was small rocks being ready to hurt him.</p><p>He couldn’t dodge them nor did he have the time to jump across to avoid it. Whatever got him seemed to miss harming his body. He didn’t feel a scratch nor a prick on him. Not even a poke. Dolly must have had pretty bad aim if whatever she threw missed him. </p><p>He laughed at his sister for having to throw with poor accuracy. “You missed!”</p><p>Her smile said otherwise. “Really now? Did I miss?”</p><p>Dylan started to look at his body like he should have from the start. There was something missing. The kryptonite of vampires was off of the leathery strap. He looked back in a panic to witness the bulbs of garlic were on the ground, rocks having to be deep within the ripe vegetable.</p><p>“UGH! DANTE! I THOUGHT THERE WERE GLUED UP!” Dylan turned his attention to his brother, who was up on a tree with Fergus as the pups were trying to climb it up but can’t seem to get the hang of it.</p><p>“I WAS ON A BUDGET OK!? HOWLY WATER AIN’T CHEAP!” Dante could only yell out as Fergus was holding on to him as they were on a branch and looking down at the waves of fangs and what seemed to be reddish eyes surrounding them.</p><p>“D-DOG! The pups are turning dude! Cure you sister fast before we all get turned into Ferals here!” Fergus took his turn to shout out to Dylan. “WATCH OUT!”</p><p>The fox warned him in the nick of time. Dylan jumped away before the fangs of Dolly could penetrate deep into his neck. She only got to bite the air as Dylan was backing away. Without that one second, Dolly turned and growled more fiercely. It sounded deep and of pure anger. The dalmatian quickly started to move away and start to run off before his sister could get a second jump on him.</p><p>He had the vial in his mouth as he was starting to book it. He knew Dolly was going to be on his tail. Having to quickly look back, he saw that the answer was true. She was on fours and running at him with her mouth open and starting to breathe heavy. As soon as those vampire and canine mixed teeth were shown, Dylan knew he had to try to outrun his sister. It seemed impossible, but it was either he did the said impossible or be doomed. He went for the former.</p><p>He started to go from a zig zag formation tactic. Trying to throw her off. Maybe try her to make the vampire trip so he could use the advantage to pour the cure on her. Though he would have to be quick on trying to pop the cork out of the vial.</p><p>He continued that strategy with Dolly taunting him from behind. Swearing that she will get him. Having to laugh in the middle of the sentence. The Feral side of her vampire curse must really be taking its toll on her. He had to get that water poured on her soon, and fast before she could turn him.</p><p>“COMMON DYLAN! LET ME BITE YOUR NECK AND TURN YOU INTO BECOMING ME!” Dolly’s chortle got her brother to start trying to push himself over the limit of how much his legs could handle running.</p><p>“I AIN’T BECOMING LIKE YOU!” He almost didn’t pay attention to what was in his way. The object that was going to make him trip was a skateboard. It didn’t seem to be like Dolly’s. A different size and color to it. Must have been left by some careless pet. Dylan’s reaction time got him to hop over it before his front paw could come into contact with it.</p><p>The same couldn’t be said for Dolly. Her Feral nature had made her sight pay no attention to anything other than Dylan. To trip on the skateboard with clumsy grace. Having to fall on the walkway and roll around like a tumbleweed. Dylan was able to just barely miss being caught up in being rolled up with her. She fell to her side and was dazed by the trip. </p><p>Dylan took his one chance to open the vial. He only had a window of opportunity. He took the cure out of his mouth and began to hold it with one paw with the other having to try to pull the cork out of it. It was wedge tight as his strength couldn’t even make a small ounce of progress. Dolly was starting to shake off the dizziness and regan focus.</p><p>The dalmatian was pulling with all his might to get that cork out. He was gritting his teeth and growling to get it out. He wanted to pretend he was strong, Poodlewolf strong. He started to use every powerful muscle to his arm and paw. He kept going up until he felt his sweaty paw having to lose its grip. His other paw was able to fling the vial away from him. With the cork having to be held on his thumbs.</p><p>“AH! NO NO NO!” He screamed out as he watched the glass bottle having to be in the air before making its landing onto the pond that was near the dalmatians.</p><p>The vial made a ‘sploosh’ sound into the pond water. A second later the bottle came up to the surface. Floating around while Dylan watched on with horror. His heart tore apart just from the sight of it. The cure was gone. The glass was filled with only the water of the park's pond. It was hopeless it seemed. The cure was tainted. Dylan had lost his sister forever. He lost his family forever.</p><p>“DYLAN!” Dante shouted from afar still up at the tree but climbing up some branches with Fergus. “YOU JUST CONTAMINATED THE POND WITH HOWLY WATER!”</p><p>“I DIDN’T MEAN TO-” Wait...the cure contaminated it? The pond didn’t ruin it? Did the Howly Water just turn the regular water into a big batch? This means that...he didn’t ruin it. He just made a pond full of the cure of vampirism!</p><p>It seemed so from the wording his brother said. Dylan was quick to regain the confidence again. He can still make this right. He turned around and almost had his nose touch Dolly’s. Her face was within biting range. Dylan freaked out and moved his legs to get him to go backwards from a three feet distance away from her. He could tell he was closer to the pond water, but not close enough to get a pawful to throw onto her.</p><p>Dolly laughed at him for reasons unknown. Her other eye was half red already. She was close to turning. “Face it Dylan, you lost and can not escape from me!” </p><p>Dylan still had his chance. He couldn’t give up. “This isn’t you Dolly! The real Dolly wouldn’t put her family in danger! You are just a vampire pretending to be the sister I know!”</p><p>“SILENCE! YOU WILL BECOME PART OF MY ARMY!” Dolly was twitching her head, having to growl and hold one paw to her head. Maybe verbal talk could help?</p><p>“DOLLY! You gotta fight this! Please, let me help you! I promised myself that I would help with your problem!”</p><p>“THEN LET ME BITE YOUR NECK AND TURN YOU INTO WHAT I AM!”</p><p>Silence was met between the two siblings. Dylan looked down as if he was actually thinking. Dolly was now starting to seem confused. A slight head tilt and a raised brow.</p><p>Dylan then looked back at her. His words had stunned the dalmatian. “Do it then…”</p><p>Dolly was taken aback by it. “You...you really mean it?”</p><p>“If it will help fix your issue, then yes. Bite me. Turn me into a vampire.”</p><p>“Dylan…” She started to walk to him. He tilted his neck to expose the area of where she was going to bite him. He seemed to mean it. To give up and become part of the big happy family that she wanted. “Thank you.” She started to expose her fangs as she was near him. “You really are helping me.”</p><p>Her two sharp fangs were close to his neck. Soon, he will become like her. The vampire Dalmatian family will finally come true. No more yearly aging. No more fears of everyone leaving the home. Dolly would finally have her family stay forever and ever. She saved them from hard to swallow goodbyes.</p><p>“Yeah, I am helping you Dolly.” Dylan hugged his arms around her body. “I promised I would.” He squatted and jumped backwards while holding onto his sister. The two canines were then landing right into the pond. The cold water splashing onto them as they sank down into it. </p><p>Dolly was the first to submerge herself with a gasp and holding her head. Dylan came up as well while he started to feel the nights wind blowing hard against the two. He shivered while he looked at Dolly. He called her out as she started to turn around with her paws letting go of her head. He saw her teeth and her eyes, both were normal. Finally, he got to see the normal Dolly. The one that he was wanting to set free this entire night.</p><p>“D..Dylan?” Dolly said as she started to hold her arms together while shivering in the water. “You...you saved me.”</p><p>Dylan felt a warm smile across his face. He really did save her. “I always keep my promises. When I say I want to help you, I will. I always will.”</p><p>He was stopped as Dolly went straight to hug him. It did shock him as she was quick to hold onto him, but quickly he simmered down and relaxed his reflexes. She was no longer that crazy vampire. She was Dolly. The crazy dalmatian that loved to have fun and having a troublemaking side.</p><p>“I’m sorry for letting it go so...crazy. I-I just wanted us to stay together as a family but then my vampire side just started taking over and...I just didn’t want us to leave each other.” Her whimpers were halted before any tears could be formed in her eyes.</p><p>Dylan gently patted his paw onto her back and was trying to get her to calm down. “Dolly. I understand completely. It wasn’t you doing all of those things...but...I want to tell you something.”</p><p>“Y-yeah?”</p><p>“Even though we will grow up and leave the house, we will never truly leave everyone else and never talk to them again. I’ll still talk to you all the time. Same with the pups when they get older.” </p><p>“Yeah...I should have just ignored that feeling and not have gone out that night.”</p><p>“Or...you could have told me or mom and dad. We can understand the problem.”</p><p>“True...I’m really sorry Dylan. I doubt you all would forgive me for doing this.” A cough was able to get the siblings to look over behind Dolly.</p><p>“I do.” Dante said to Dolly. “And if the pups weren’t asleep, they would forgive you too.” He points out that by the tree that Fergus was climbing down on, all of the pups were asleep. Some snoring and some just moving their limbs as they dreamed away.</p><p>“Wait. How did that happen?” Dylan asked Dante as he and Dolly were getting out of the pool and starting to shake the cold water off of them. </p><p>“Simple. When they lost the vampire energy, they just got tucked out and started falling asleep. They will wake up and be fine tomorrow morning.” Dante was very sure of what he said. Dylan believed him, while Dolly just was weirded out by his knowledge of vampires but accepted it to be true.</p><p>Dylan and Dolly looked over to the pups. “It’s gonna be a long night to get the pups back home.” Dolly said to him.</p><p>Dante walked over and went between the two as he reached and grabbed the vial out of the water. “I’ll be back to join you guys later. Right now, I got things to take care of.”</p><p>“Well be safe Dante. And thank you so much for the help. Without you, we pretty much would have been...well, undead.” Dylan tells him as Dolly joins in to thank her brothers for helping her.</p><p>“No problem you guys, and also.” He points at his garlic strap he still had on him. “I’ll be fine. See you guys in half an hour!” He started to run off with the vial behind held by his teeth.</p><p>Dylan and Dolly looked at each other and then at Fergus who was next to the pups. “Fergus.” Dolly spoke to the fox. “You’re in charge of pup watching.”</p><p>“Alrighty then.” Fergus said with no offer being made on the table.</p><p>“Well.” Dylan started up an offer. “We can give you some chicken from-”</p><p>“Thanks D-Dog, but out of the crazy night I have had, I just wanna do good. Plus my life flashed before my eyes...all I did was eat chicken and do things for food! Can you believe that?”</p><p>“Yeah...I am shocked by it too.” Dylan looked to Dolly. “When we get the house, the first thing we will do before we get the rest is dry off and wear warm clothing. Sounds like a plan?”</p><p>“Aye aye Captain Planner.” Dolly smirked with a joking salute.</p><p>Dylan smiled at her witty joking humor. It was nice to hear that. It was nice to see Dolly being back to who she was. It felt amazing. It felt like an angel choir to his ears to hear a joke like that. He was happy to see and hear the good old Dolly was finally back.</p><p>“I’m glad to have you back Dolly.”</p><p>“I’m glad to be back. Thanks to you Dylan.”</p><p>“Anytime sis. Anytime.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>